Harry Potter and The Decendents
by Momo Mirasaki
Summary: This is the story of the next genenration of potters and how they run into the Riddle sisters who are these girls and are they the decendents of the dark lord? *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Descendents

Based on the books made by J.K Rowling none of the characters and so on are mine they are property of J.K Rowling sadly….

~Prologue~

It was a crisp spring morning when we arrived at Diagon Alley, Mum told me to meet her at the leaky cauldron and that I only had a few minutes but I really wanted to explore around a bit. That's when I saw him, my sworn enemy: James Potter.

"Hmm…I see you're going back as well eh potter?" I asked walking toward him arm's crossed against my chest.

He scoffed" You again Riddle?" he replied turning toward me we merely glared at each other when suddenly out of nowhere Rainy came running.

"SAGE! MUM'S CALLING YOU!" she bellowed I turned toward her,

" Tell her I'll be right there rainy."

"Okay!" she replied then ran back.

" Until we meet again potter." Was all I could say then I turned and followed my sister.

Chapter one: Diagon Alley

(Sage POV)  
It was a late August morning when the letters arrived Rainy was the first to get to them shocked she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Don't act all shocked Rainy sheesh." I said as I walked into the kitchen seeing how happy and joyful my little sister was.

"Oh sorry sage….but you know this is my first letter after all. Yours is right there!" she said pointing on the table I immediately took it and broke the red seal reading it quickly before looking at mum,

" So when do you think we should go?" I asked sitting down at the table getting ready to eat.

"I was thinking tomorrow what do you think dear?" Mum said looking toward dad as she took her seat after serving Rain and I.

"I should think so Isabella, I mean we have to get Rainy her wand, and Sage needs new robes and her broomstick remember?" my 'dad' said looking up from his paper,

"Oh yes I remember, all summer long that's all I've heard from this non-stop about her broomstick" She said looking at me as I grinned

"Well Diagon Alley here we come!" Rainy exclaimed.

The next morning

(Rain POV) I was so excited I could barley sleep last night I wonder what sage is thinking…hmm…I better not ask she looks ready to kill. I thought looking out of the corner of my eye at my elder sister she was so grouchy this morning and her clothes showed it, she was wearing her long blond hair back in a braid with a black shirt and skirt on with her school shoes, I on the other hand was prepared for today I wore by shoulder length brown hair back in a ponytail along with my jeans and my lucky blue T-shirt with a beautiful design on it. I thought I looked nice my mom said I did so did father, but sage only scowled. Oh the agony of having an older sister.

Mum and I went to Ollivander's to go get my wand after I got my books and robes while father took sage to get her broomstick.

"Oh hello!" Ollivander exclaimed when we walked in my mother greeted him warmly

" Good morning Ollivander were here to get rain's new wand." She said motioning to me as I stood by her side

"Ah, hello rain you must be Sage's sister correct?" he asked going behind the desk.

"Yes." I replied watching as he came back carrying a black box

" Try this one." He said handing me the wand "It is willow 11 ½ inches with a phoenix feather core." He said as I gave it a swish it suddenly glowed

" WOAH…" was all I could say.

(James POV) I bit down on my lip as we entered Diagon Alley, it was now or never if I wanted my new broom I'd have to suck up and be good to my parents. This was going to be my second year at Hogwarts and I wanted to join the Quidditch team, I will be the best seeker I just know it!

"James you and your brother will be going with your dad, and don't forget your still not allowed to go to uncle George's joke shop." Ginny said waving a finger warningly at her eldest son as they walked out of the leaky Caludron.

"Yeah, yeah I know mum." I said allowing her to hug me quickly. It'll be way easier to persuade father, he'll totally understand. Father gave mum a quick kiss and said bye to Lily then we went on our way...

(Albus POV) I was happy today was the day I got my wand, the only bad thing was we still weren't allowed to go to uncle George's joke shop after the stunt with the dungbombs we pulled last time we came. I swore I would then never listen to James again I thought as we walked to Ollivander's,

"So dad, I was thinking after we get Al's wand we could-" James began but father interrupted,

"NO James, my firebolt will do just fine." he said opening the door for us.

" But dad!" James began to whine I laughed at my brother's foolishness.

"Oh shut up Al!" James yelled at me as we walked we entered I saw an older woman and what looked like her daughter already in there. The elder woman turned toward us when we entered.

" Hello there. "the lady said.

"Hello I'm rain." the girl said shaking mine and James's hands

"Ummmm...hello I'm Albus." I said

"James…" my sulking brother said.

"I'm Harry" dad said shaking the elder woman's hand,

" Nice to meet you Harry, James and Albus I'm Isabella, are your sons going to Hogwarts as well? "She asked turning to pay Ollivander

"Ummmm...actually- " father began but I didn't pay attention to their conversation I merely stared at the girl named rain.

(Rain POV)Mister Ollivander Smiled and put my wand back in its black box and mum began to pull out the money when suddenly the door opened. I turned and saw a man and two boys who looked to be around my age with whom I assumed to be their father.

" Hello I'm Rain." I said after mum then shook the younger boy's hands. I couldn't stop staring at the boy with black Untidy hair with his green eyes named Albus.

"Nice to meet you Harry, James and Albus I'm Isabella, are your sons going to Hogwarts as well?" mum asked turning to pay Ollivander

" Ummmm...actually this is going to be James second year and Albus's first." Harry said," and this is your daughter's...?"

" Ah yes this is Rainy's first year and Sage's Second." mum said looking at me

"Oh you have two children?" Harry asked one eyebrow raised

" No actually, I have four: Sage, Rain, Sammy and Sora. Well we ought to get going we have to go meet my husband Edvard he went with Sage to go get her broom it was nice meeting you." Mum said grabbing my wand and handing it to me

" Like wise." Harry said as we walked out.

"OI! What's your name again?" Albus asked me before we left completely

"Rain...Rain Riddle." And I walked away.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: Hogwarts here we come  
As usual I own nothing!  
(Sage POV)

I was mad. It was about four in the morning when mum woke us up so that we could get ready for the trip to Kings Cross. Within the hour we were almost ready my 'Dad' Edvard was down stairs waiting by his '94 Camero seeing as her already placed our trunks in the trunk.

"Be safe and don't go too out of bounds." My mother said giving each of us a hug

" Don't worry we will." I said as she chuckled father was taking us alone so mother could stay home and take care of Sammy my little brother of 8 and Sora my littlest sister of 9. We arrived at the train station a quarter to eleven.

" Okay girls this is it I won't be seeing you guys until Christmas so be good and have fun." Edvard said mainly looking at me I scoffed.

"Fine Edvard see you then." I said getting on board the train.

"Wait Sage! Bye daddy." Rain said hugging him then running after me.

"That wasn't very nice Sage..." Rain said as we took Rain;s trunk into the compartment where my trunk already was.

" I'm going to go see if the others are here." I said after making sure Rain was comfortable then I left our compartment taking my truk wth me.  
"Sage don't go..." Rainy mumbled but I was already out the door.

(Rain POV)  
I sighed it had been ten minutes since Sage left and I knew she wasn't coming back.  
I was alone in what seemed like a big compartment and when someone knocked on the door I almost shrieked.

"C-com-come in." I stuttered and a girl about my age walked in her long black silky hair in a braid her skin a light cocoa color and her eyes a light blue.

" Excuse me but my cat Shadow got out of his cage that clever thing, have you seen him? He's wearing a star collar and pink bow." The girl asked.

"Oh…sorry but no why don't you have a seat…Umm?" I asked as she sat down.

" Thank you, and my name's Esmeralda Cortez." She responded.

"I'm Rain, Rain Riddle nice to meet you. You did startle me for a second there what was making that noise?" "Oh that was my trunk I'm awfully sorry if I scared you." I blinked and thought why someone would be dragging a trunk around with them. Oh wait that's kinda obvious stupid me.

" You haven't found a compartment yet right? Why don't you stay with me I'm getting lonely…" I said looking down.

" Really?!" She asked happily.

"Yeah why don't we get your trunk right now?" I said standing up we went outside and brought her trunk in and right next to it was a fluffy little kitten called Shadow.

(Esmeralda POV)  
"Shadow! you little punk!" I said affectionately picking up my little fur ball which mewed sleepily.  
" Aww he's so cute! Can I hold him?" Rain asked after we had taken my trunk in.  
"Sure go ahead." I said sitting down next to her and handing her Shadow.  
"Oh he's soooooo cute!" Rain gushed hugging shadow.  
I laughed"He may look cute but he's really a pain in the butt. Especially when it comes to food he's such a fatty."  
She laughed.  
"So do you live in London?" I asked handing her a ball of yarn to play with Shadow with.  
"Yup...do you?" she replied looking yup from the ball she was pushing around with shadow chasing after it mewing happily.  
"Nope," I said " I live in Mexico but I didn't always live there I lived in America first. My mom is from England though and she's a witch. But papa isn't when he found out mommy was a witch he left."  
She looked sad." Oh I'm sorry... My mom and Dad are both Wizards I have an older sister who's a witch too her name's Sage she's a 2nd year and I also have a younger sister and brother."  
"That's cool I have a younger sister her name is think she might be a witch but we don't know yet."  
I said.

(Albus POV) Al kicked me and Rosie out thinking we were going to snitch him and his friend's out.

" What a bloody fool my brother is..." I muttered as I walked down the hall one way to look for a new compartment as Rose went the other way when I saw this peculiar girl with dual color hair.

"Bloody hell..I probably should start running." I said to myself as she turned toward me.

(Leiya POV) I turned toward the jet black haired boy behind me as I heard him approach.

" What are you looking at?" I asked knowing he was staring at me, the outcast. I was weirder than most outcasts because of my dual colored hair and my dual colored eyes which sometimes switch.

"Um…" The boy replied as I grinned.

" Are you looking for a compartment as well?" He nodded his head

" Well c'mon then I'm Leiya and you are?" I said waiting as he approached me

"Albus Potter." He responded as we continued walking

"Nice to meet you Albus."

"Same here…hey that's Rain!" he said looking into a compartment where only two girls were.

" Well since you know her…"I said tapping on the door.

(Rain POV)  
"So are you a first year too?" I asked Esmeralda

"Yeah…my mom was really happy I got into Hogwarts." She replied

"That's good my parents were sorta happy but I was over joyed!" I laughed when someone knocked on the door causing us to jump outta our seats.

(Albus POV)  
Rain answered the door she looked a little scared.

" Hey Rain!" I said as a smile broke across her face

" Hey Al, you guys scared me for a second there!" she laughed

"We were wondering if we could join you guys since all the other compartments are full." I said as she moved aside

" Sure come on in! Like they say the more the merrier!" She said.

(Sage POV)  
I ended up in a compartment with Releana, Momo, and Lala. I was looking at the compartment door not really wanting to join in the conversation I was too lost in thought about what my "Father" had told me over summer break…

{Flashback}

"Ummmm…Sage please come here..." Edvard asked motioning to where he stood on the opposite side of the basement which they were cleaning.

" Sure what's up dad?" Sage asked taking off her gloves and walking to where her dad was a bunch of papers in his hand

"You know how I told you your grandfather died of a heart attack?" He questioned. Sage raised an eyebrow why was her dad suddenly bringing up the death of her grandfather one she never even knew especially.

"Yeah…what about him?" she responded.

" I lied." He stated.

"what do you mean?" Sage asked a feeling in her gut telling her she really didn't want to know and shouldn't have asked but the words had already came out.

" Your grandfather Tom Riddle was murdered by a man of the name Harry Potter."

{End of Flashback}

Sage felt a chill go up her spine she didn't like whoever this Harry Potter was and she would make him pay for killing her grandfather. She would avenge the Dark Lord and make sure everyone would pay...and pay dearly at that.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III: Upon Arrival

(Rose POV) I ended up in a compartment with a boy by the name of Scorpius Malfoy. He was really nice we were later joined by Mike Finnagan and Elsie Thomas.

How I found them wasn't too hard I had wondered away from Al when I saw a blond boy sitting in a compartment with a boy and girl. I gentely knocked on the door shortly the blond boy arose and opened it.

"um...I'm looking for a compartment...Can I stay in yours?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and you are?"He asked helping me carry my trunk into the compartment.

"Rose Weasley,nice to meet you...um can I go get my cousin?" I said. He nodded his head and I ran out into the hall but Al was no where in sight.  
I returned to the compartment confused.

"Where's your cousin?" Scorpius asked  
"Uh I geuss he left." I said akwardly as I sat across from him and Mike.  
"Well that's not nice leaving a pretty girl like you out in the hall."  
I blushed and Elsie chuckled" So, Rose... You're a first year right?" she asked  
I blinked."How'd you know?!" I exclaimed

"Oh that's too easy I knew you must be new because I didn't see you around here at all last year."  
"Oh." I mumbled embarrassed blushing scarlet as Mike and Scorpius chuckled.  
"It's alright, a 6th year named Victorie did that to me my first year too I actually panicked badly and ran out of the compartment screaming 'OH MY GOD SHE'S A STALKER!'"

I smiled "I know Victorie! She's my cousin!"  
"Really? that means that...you must be related to Louis...and Molly and Lucy and Fred and James!" said mike shocked like he couldn't believe you could have so many cousins.  
"yup!" I said smiling and from that moment on I wasn't afraid because I knew know matter what I"d have so much friends and family around me to help me get by what ever happened.  
"Well why don't you and I go and wait outside while the boys change after all if my prediction is right it's about time to change into our robes." Elsie said standing up.

I sttod up as well and followed her out the door where we stood out in the hall waiting.  
"Just so you know Rose, Scorpius said exactly what you said when I asked if he was a first year."  
I blushed but I didn't know why I was blushing it was all confusing but most importantly I wondered why she was telling me this. A couple of seconds later Mike said it was safe to go inside and then the boys went outside while we changed.

(Rain POV)

We were sitting there and nobody had said a word so I decided I would try and break the ice.

"So…. Which house do you want to be in?" I asked not really directing the question at anyone in particular.

"Slytherin..."Leiya said not taking her eyes away from the window.

"Hm…I never really thought about it but I think Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad." Esmeralda said pulling out what look like a deck of cards

"Gryffindor like my father and mother!"Albus said and before I knew it all eyes were on me. I blinked.

" What?" I asked.

"You didn't say what house you want to be in." Leiya said

"Oh well I don't really care just as long as I get to go to Hogwarts…"I laughed nervously.

(Sage POV)  
I stood outside Rain's compartment she was smiling and talking to her new friends. I narrowed my eyes all too soon this would have to end she would not be allowed to have friends they would pose a threat to my plans and my plans could not be messed with no matter what. After a couple of seconds I decided to walk back to my compartment when I passed a group of preppy Gryffindors.

"Oh look if it isn't the proof we need!" Missy giggled I stopped walking

"Proof for what my dear Missy?" Sarah asked in a high pitched voice

"Proof that all Slytherin girls are ugly as hell!" Missy laughed as did her little gang I rolled my eyes it was too early to be messing around with immature ass wipes .I continued walking

" Oh what have we gone soft now little miss Sagey-Wagey?" Missy asked as if she was talking to a baby I chuckled and turned toward them my arms crossed across my chest

"Actually I just find unnecessary to waste time on a bunch of Gryffindor whores." I said smiling as I turned around and continued walking when I heard Missy growl.

"You'll pay for that SAGE!" She yelled as we both pulled out our wands.

(James POV)  
I was working on a plan with Jacob and Fred when we heard an explosion in the hallway we all ran out to find Missy Nortel on the floor and Sage standing above her wand in hand.

"Remember Missy you asked for it." Sage said sticking her wand into her robe when we looked at missy closer we noticed she had tentacles covering her face.

(Rain POV)  
We were all shocked at what just happened and were discussing it as we made our way back to our compartment

" Wow your sister looked scary as hell Rain…" Leiya said

"Tell me about it..."Esmeralda said as we sat back down to our card game.

"You have any sevens?" Leiya asked Esmeralda who grumbled as she handed her seven over.

"I WIN!" Leiya yelled throwing her cards around.

"Yeah…I think it's about time that we changed into our robes…" Esmeralda said and we all glared at Albus

"What?" He asked innocently as we shoved him out all three of us changing and then we waited outside as Albus changed when a girl came our way.

(Ashley POV)

"Oh I see they already told you to change we thought you guys didn't know so yeah…I'm Ashley by the way." I added as I shook each one of the girls hands each saying their name.

" Well it was nice meeting you I said hope to see you at school! "I yelled as I walked back to my compartment when a boy came out of theirs his green eyes locked with mine but only for a second.

(No POV)  
Within a few minutes after the others changed as the train pulled into the Hogsmade train station and the first years made their way over to the boats with the giant named Hagrid their adventures at Hogwarts soon to begin.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter VI: Sorting

(Albus POV)  
It was a little nerve wrecking as we made our way into the castle. After all we were worried what we would have to do to get sorted. James told me that there would be a huge obstacle course including a werewolf, banshee, dementor, and a man named 'Filch'.  
But mum and dad said that we'd just put on the sorting hat or the mind reading, talking, know it all hat. We were waiting anxiously in the main stairway out side the Great Hall when an old woman came toward us her grey hair pulled back in a bun giving her the look of someone you wouldn't, cross that out more like shouldn't mess with.

(James POV)  
I was still in shock when we arrived at the school gates. I couldn't believe Sage would do that so early in the year (even though I'm pretty sure Missy and her gang started it but you never know...wait!you never heard me say that!!!)

''Earth to James!'' Fred said moving his hand in front of my face

" What?'' I hissed after blinking a bit.

''Hi!!!'' He said as I glared at him.

'Oh and we've just arrived to the castle... just thought you ought to know!" He laughed as we got off the carriage I was about to punch him when someone pushed me down but when I tried to see who did it but when I looked up nobody was I could of sworn I saw a tall boy with long brown hair.

(Rose POV)

I saw Al up front so I tried to go over to him.

"Bye Scorpius! I see my cousin up front but I hope to see you around!" I cried as I attempted geting to him. When I got over to him a scary looking old woman was suddenly there a scroll in her hand.

'"Okay when we go inside you will come to the front when your name is called you will try on the sorting hat then join your other classmates at your house table well lets go.' she said and we all quietly, nervously, and anxiously followed her.

(Ashley POV)I somehow ended up next to the people from the train we started talking when the lady said,

''Creevy,Ashley'' I went up quickly placing the hat over my brown curly locks. I closed my eyes when the hat called out

'Gryffindor''

I took the hat off and joined Gryffindor table.

(Albus POV)  
In no time at all I was called up I was nervous as I placed the hat on my head all I could think was please not Slytherin ,please not Slytherin!

"Oh I see we got another Potter eh? Well I guess that means…Gryffindor!" The hat said I sighed in relief as I made my way over to James and Fred.

(Nobody's POV)  
Rose was placed in Ravenclaw along with Esmeralda. Rain was placed in Slytherin with her sister who was extremely proud.

"Welcome new and old students alike to another year at Hogwarts may your experience here be fun but educational as well let the feast begin!" Headmistress McGonagall said the tables filed up with food.

(Rain POV)  
I gasped as food suddenly appeared in the plates in front of us. I sat there staring at it like it was gold when Momo waved her hand in front of my face.  
"Oi Rain-chan aren't you going to eat?" she asked.  
"Oh ye-yes of course!" I stuttered nervously I didn't feel too comfortable surrounded by Sage's friends even if they were really nice. There was Momo who sat next to me she was a third year and keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Sage said she's Japanese but she moved to Germany with her dad and older brother after her mom died. She was really pretty with long black hair that she kept in a braid and blue eyes which is really strange and light brown skin.

Next was Releana and Lala they were twins both are fifth years and Releana is captian of the Quidditch team as a beater Lala was a artist from what hear. Lala was prettier than Releana and you could hardley tell they were twins because Lala was short and adorable but Releana was tall and lanky. Lala had short cut brown locks that curled adorabley around her face and Releana had blue hair but they both had gorgeous grey eyes.  
"Rain are you okay you've hardley touched your food." Lala said  
"Oh no everything's fine..." I said grabbing a chicken leg.

(Albus POV)  
"Oi, Al how do you like it?" Victorie asked as she came up the table and sat next to me her long blond hair flowing behind her giving her the apperance of a princess.  
"Oh hey Victorie, I like it alot! It's better than I expected." I said when suddenly someone covered my eyes.  
0"Guess who?" a girls voice said and I smiled as I recognized Molly's voice.  
"Hey Molly!" I said as she groaned and uncovered my eyes.  
"Hi Al! like it so far?good well I have to go back to Hufflepuff table see you around!Bye Victorie"  
"Bye Molly!" We both said as she hurried back to her table.  
"SO are you think about joining the Quidditch team next year?" Victorie said her blue eyes shining michiveously.  
"Maybe...I don't know yet." I said  
"Oh come on really Vic, Al play Quidditch?" James laughed  
I glared at him as did Victorie.  
"Yes,I really think so and remember James I am captian of the team this year." she said haughtly going back to her old seat.  
I smiled out of all my cousins I got on best with Victorie and Rose. Plus Dad,Victorie,Fred and uncle Bill were the ones who helped me and James learn how to play Quidditch after all she has been seeker and captian of the Gryffindor team for the last three years and this was her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. I was Victorie who said it was very likely that I would make the Quidditch team but I wasn't really too sure.

(Rose POV)  
Me and Al's friend,so to be my best friend Esmeralda sat close to each other we didn't know anbody at our table. Besides the both of us twelve other first years had join the Ravenclaw house and all fourteen of us sat close by each other the nearset first years to us were a afircan american girl named Kenya and a pale blond boy named Jim. I felt happy but scared at the same time there were so many people and not much time to get to know them, I was glad when the feast ws over and we made our way to our dormitories where we chose beds and finally went to sleep it was a long but nice day plus I slept happily knowing my parents wouldn't disown me.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V: First day of the year

(Albus POV) I yawned loudly as we made our way down the stairs and into the great hall where we would receive our schedules.

" Hello there my name's Michial you must be that Potter bloke….Albus I believe?" The blonde haired boy by my side said. I blinked and took a moment to realize he was talking to me

" Oh yeah my name's Albus nice to meet you Michial." I replied shaking his hand

" It's a pleasure so what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Michial asked as we turned right on to a staircase on the 4th floor.

" It's pretty cool but I'm still too tired to notice anything…"I yawned again it was seven in the morning and I was still half asleep.

Michial chuckled " I can see that. Well see you in class!" he called as he made his way over to the Ravenclaw table when we entered the hall.

"See ya..." I mumbled as I sat down by Fred and James I laid my head in my hands on the table and rested.

" Oi wake up Potter!" Professor Wesasley yelled tapping me with my schedule on the back of my head.

" Uhhh…..what….?" I asked as I lifted my head up my eyes fighting to stay open.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked as she handed me the piece of paper.

"A good hour or so now go to class Albus or do you want your parents to find out you slept through your first day of school?" She asked I sighed getting up and stretching.

" No Aunt Josiephine I don't think they need to know well see ya later!" I yelled as I ran to my first period: Potions

(James POV) I walked into my first period which was Herbology with professor Longbottom aka Neville a really good friend of my parents.

"Hey Professor Longbottom how are ya?" I asked taking a seat toward the back of the greenhouse.

"I'm doing fine James and how are you and your brother and sister?" He replied as he walked over to me and shook my hand

" I'm fine, Douche bag is being a Douche and Lily is just splendid. "I said smiling as I pulled out a text book.

Neville smiled "If you say so." He said resuming his former spot at the front of the green house. Within minutes more people began to show up and soon class had started I was falling half asleep through the lecture about some water plant then the bell finally rang and I ran out of the green house and made my way to Potions with the Slytherins I smiled as an idea came into my devious little mind.

(Sage POV)It was a boring day so far all we did in Transfiguration was read out of the text book my next class was Potions with the Gryffindors talk about annoying and so early on a beautiful day….

(Albus POV)I had got to class 10 minutes after it started I had to sit in the back but I sat by Ashley who waved for me to join her. After 5 minutes or more I got tired of the lecture so I started falling asleep when Ashley poked me and handed me a note:

Ashley: Hi

Albus: Hey Ashley

Ashley: How are you?

Albus: uh…good and you?

I was about to pass the note back to her when someone grabbed the note from my hand.

" Why don't I read this note to the whole class Mister potter and Miss Creevy? "Our Professor asked taking the note with her to the front of the class Ashley was blushing scarlet and I was blushing a bit.

" Go ahead." I said hoping I wasn't going to get in trouble. The professor glared at me then read the note to herself and sighed.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"She said pointing her wand at the paper which floated in the air and into a garbage can.

" Don't let it happen again…"She said once more when the bell rang dismissing us.

(James POV) I walked into the class room making sure to pass the note about my plan to Fred and Michael before I sat down.

Time for plan to start: 5 minutes

Victims: Slytherins

(James POV) I silently arose from my desk and casually walked over to Fred.

"You all ready?" I asked as he nodded his head and showed me his hand under the table.

"Good on my mark now…3…2…1!" I exclaimed moving outta the way as he set off fireworks.

"What in bloody hell!" Miss Silverton yelled as a blue one went directly at her she barley moved outta the way when I winked at Michael who 'accidentally' spilled his cauldron contents making sure it hit the Slytherins and not the Gryffindors.

"Oops my bad!" he said smiling as he aimed his wand from under the table at certain Slytherins with the bat-bogey hex.

"Wah!" Miss Silverton exclaimed as she slid and fell in the hair growing potion which obviously worked as hair sprouted all over her. I broke out in fits of laughter the plan was a success.

(Sage POV) I sighed inwardly.

"So begins the game…" I murmured to myself as I lifted my feet upon the stool so I wouldn't get soaked in the mysterious potion Michael had been making. The fireworks didn't wear out for quite some time and by the time they did it was already the next day. Miss Silverton had eventually got the potion off the floor and after she did she sent Potter, Weasley and Caruso to see McGonagall and then began making a potion for everyone hit by the hair growing potion to go back to normal.

I made my way out of the class as soon as the potion mess was cleared I couldn't stand being in that classroom a moment longer then I had to. "Stupid fools..." I whispered as I pulled out a notebook and pen and began writing once I was out in the hallway. I didn't notice when somebody came up to me.

(Relena POV)

"Sage, tryouts are tomorrow don't be late I want to see if you are chaser material." I said approaching the figure that sat on the dungeon hallway floor.

"Of course captian I won't be late, never am." Came the reply as Sage slowly closed her book and looked up at me.

I smiled.

"Good. I hear You already got into it with Missy."

"Rumors are correct she tried to 'bully' me."

We both sat there quietly for a couple of seconds when we both laughed.

"Missy pick on you?That's the funniest thing I've heard!"

"You're telling me-" She said stopping as she stared at sonmething behind me. I turned around to see a boy with long brown hair and gray eyes approach us.

"Um..Relena this is a bad time, I'll talk to you later."Sage said rapidly getitng up and walking toward the boy they both turned down the hall and out of my sight.

(Rose POV)

I sighed to myself as I walked down into the Qudditch field.

"Welcome to broomstick riding 101!" the teacher said. She was standing by the entrance. She looked really young her long black locks were pulled back in a ponytail and her brown eyes looked fresh.

" I am coach Weasley and today you will learn how to ride a broomstick!" she said happily when everyone had got there I smiled as I reconized a few faces here and there, Esmeralda was next to me, Ashley and Albus were across from us and Leiya was a little down the field. I hardly payed attention to aunty Josiephine,

" Rose you have to at least try flying!" Aunty said to me I was still standing there, my broom on the floor.  
" But aunty you know...yo-you know I don't like heights!" I said blushing as aunty sighed  
"Alright I'll excuse you this once go sit by the wall." she said to me and I smiled going toward the wall and sitting down when someone suddenly stopped next me:it was Scorpius.  
(Scorpius POV )  
"Hey Rose why aren't you on a broom?" I asked  
"Oh welll...I don't really like heights..." she said  
"Why not come and try it!" I said  
"Sorry but no." She said sitting up against the wall.  
I sighed" Suit yourself then." I said flying away.  
(Sage POV)  
"Eric what did I tell you?!" I cried as we etered an empty classroom.  
"Oh come now Sage they are going to find out about me aren't they?" Eric said wrapping a hand around my waist.  
"Of course but not now!" I said angreliy  
"Well I got good news anyway I confirmed 7 of the 10 passageways." He said his face only an inch from mine.  
"That is good news." I said smiling before I closed the space in between us.


End file.
